$-\dfrac{8}{4} - \dfrac{6}{3} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = - {\dfrac{8 \times 3}{4 \times 3}} - {\dfrac{6 \times 4}{3 \times 4}} $ $ = - {\dfrac{24}{12}} - {\dfrac{24}{12}} $ $ = - \dfrac{{24} - {24}}{12} $ $ = -\dfrac{48}{12}$